Cookie Dough
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: Mello gets angry at how messy their apartment is, so he forces Matt to get off his butt and clean it. Afterward they decide to make cookies, and the get a little distracted. Rated M for swearing and sex - MelloXMatt, BoyXBoy, if you dont like, dont read..


A/N- This...has been sitting in my computer for almost two freaking years now...that just goes to show how much time I have. If any of you follow my other fanfiction 'The Exorcists meet the Soul Reapers' will surely laugh at me for this...ahhh, such a sad sad thing to find...*Crawls into a dark hole and dies slowly inside* But aright, this is my first attempt at a mattXmello fanfiction, so don't judge me too hard on this, I just always wanted to write this couple cause their just too amazing not too! So here it goes. WARNING this is a boyXboy so if you don't like it, then why the heck did you click the link for it? Also, Matt and Mello both have potty mouths, so yea..

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to their respectful owners. So onward to the story.**

It was a Saturday afternoon as the sun shined though the window as the gleam reflected off the redheaded boy's goggles. Matt shut his eyes from being blinded from the stinging light. He quickly paused his game of Halo, and stepped over a mountain of clothing, video games, chocolate rappers, and old pizza boxes, in order to close the curtain. He then hurried back over to the couch and grabbed the controller and unpaused his game. He hadn't noticed that his grumpy best friend had walked into the room.

"God, Matt this place is disgusting!" Mello yelled as she stepped over an old box of mouldy half eaten pieces of pizza. Matt paused his game for the second time now and turned to face a very moody Mello.

"Ah Mells I'll do it later, come on give me some slack" Matt huffed as he pouted at Mello, who became more irritated with the gamer. So he walked, or stumbled, around the couch and stood in front of the T.V. screen. Matt sat there staring at Mello waiting for something sarcastic or ignorant from him, yet nothing.

"Oi Mells, do you mind moving over a bit?" Matt said, but it was too late. Mello had already shut off the gaming system and was staring angrily at Matt. Chills went down the gamers spine, as he knew exactly how mad he was at him.

"Now you get up you fucking lazy ass and clean this place up!" Mello said as he pulled out his gun. Great, Matt thought, their day off from the kira case, and Mello is making him clean up the apartment. Fuck.

"Fine" Matt said sourly as he was also pissed off that he realized he didn't save his game. Matt got up and walked over towards the kitchen and grabbed a black garbage bag from underneath the kitchen sink. Walking back over to the living room area he found Mello sitting on the couch eating a chocolate bar. Matt looked at him sourly and hit the back of Mello's head with the back of his hand. Mello snapped his head around and glared at him, with those bright blue eyes, man, they where just so beautiful… He then snapped back into reality when he noticed Mello had being saying something.

"Oh, umm what did ya say?" Mello's glare depend with anger as he shook his head in disapproval.

"I said, 'what the fuck are you hitting me in the back of the head for'" he had a pissed off tone to his voice.

"Cause your just sitting there eating your god damn chocolate bar, while I have to clean up the living room, even though most of the stuff in here is _yours" _Matt said purely irritated, as he held up a pair of Mello's leather pants and chucked them at him. Mello caught them in the free hand that wasn't holding the chocolate bar. He scowled at his redheaded friend, who just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Mello sighed, as he finally gave into the quilt he was feeling for making him do it all alone. And besides, they would get it done quicker if he helped as well.

Matt started with the mouldy pizza that Mello had pointed out to him as Mello threw all their clothes into a basket and took them down the hall to the washing machine.

Two and a half hours later, they sat on couch, Mello was flipping though the channels on T.V. But nothing good was on, and Matt was playing on his Nintendo DS. The living room was now spotless, well I guess you could say that. Video games sat piled up against the bookshelves, and a few discarded pillows, and blankets folded sloppy at the edge of the couch.

"Hey Matt, do we have any more chocolate?" Mello asked as he briefly saw a commercial for Hersey chocolate. His mouth watered at the sight of the melted chocolate. Matt laughed at the look Mello was giving the T.V.

"I'll check" Mat said as he closed his DS and got up from the couch and crossed the room and into the kitchen. He looked though the messy kitchen and the only chocolate he could find was chocolate chips. His eyes lit up as he had a brilliant idea. He walked back into the living room as Mello was watching some idiotic cop show. Matt snickered as the robber who was trying to rob a gas station with a pocket knife. How original.

"Mells" Matt said as Mello turned his head to look at the gamer.

"All we got are chocolate chips, so do you want to make chocolate chip cookies?" Matt said, unsure now if the tough mafia leader wanted to bake. Just picturing it was imposable for Matt do to. This idea of is wasn't so...

"Alright" Mello said bursting Matt's train of thought. Oh. I guess I thought wrong then. Mello then got up and walked into the kitchen with Matt. Mello's face turned down with a sick look on his face, as he noticed how unbelievably messy it was. Matt noticed this and rolled his eyes, yes Matt really hated Mello's outburst of cleanliness.

"Mello, leave it, we'll clean it afterwards, alright?" Matt half lied, half told the truth. The fact was that he'll be to full from eating the cookies, while Mello cleaned, ahh that sounds just about right. He smiled at that thought while Mello started to get the ingredients out for the cookies. Flour, sugar, brown sugar, salt, eggs, baking powder, and most importantly the chocolate chips. Pouring, mixing, and stirring all the ingredients into the overly large green bowl. Finally they had our cookie dough.

"Matt did you happen to remember to per-heat the oven?" Mello asked as he placed the cookies on the cookie sheet. SHIT. Matt turned and looked at Mello, as he placed another perfect cookie on the cookie sheet. Perfection. Yet Matt was the complete opposite. And more importantly, he forgot to turn on the oven...He was so dead.

"Ahh..." Matt said as Mello looked up with those blue eyes that made Matt want to melt.

"Dammit Matt," Mello said as he turned to face the oven and turned it on. But just their luck, the oven made a weird clunking noise as smoke began to rise into the air.

"Fuck!" Mello yelled as the smoke alarm went off and as Matt stood up on the counter turning the annoying thing off. Mello opened up the oven as a big puff of smoke flew into his face. He jumped back as he coughed and hissed angry at the contraption. Slowly the smoke began to fade, but the smell still lingered in the air. Matt got down off of the counter as he went into the living room and opened up the window, as once again, almost blinded by the sun. Matt reentered into the kitchen and saw Mello standing there, arms crossed his chest and staring at the oven. He kicked it and he turned around to face Matt. He then walked over and took a clump of cookie dough off the try and started to eat it. Mello just stared at him as he ate the cookie dough off of his fingertips. He then grabbed Matt's arm and pulled his hand out of his mouth. Slipping Matt's fingers into his own mouth as he licked off the rest of the dough. Matt bit his lip from letting out the moan that was threatening to come out of his lips.

"H-hows it ta-taste?" Matt stammered. Aw crap. Mello looked into the gamers eyes, as he had taken off his goggles. The green orbs focused and unfocused as they stared at each other in complete silence. Mello slowly grabbed another ball of dough and sucked it off his long delicate fingers as Matt watched, in amazement. He soon felt the need of Mello's lips to be on his own. As it caused the front of his pants to tighten and to lose less room. Matt grabbed Mello's cookie dough covered hand and licked it the same as he had done before. Mello tried to hide his moan, but it escaped from the cracks of his lips. Which caused Matt's pants to tighten even more.

Matt closed the distance between the two of them as his lips embraced his friends. Biting Mello's lower lip, and fighting for dominance over who's mouth was to be entered first. Mello slyly bit Matt's tongue causing the boy to open his mouth as he moaned. Exploring inside the wet cavern, tongue danced and twirled around each other in perfect rhythm.

Separating was hard because neither of them wanted to end that kiss. They greedily sucked in the air around them as Mello pressed up to Matt as his groin hit the others leg.

"I bet that feels really uncomfortable" Mello hissed in a seducing way, as Matt moaned in reply. Mello pushed the gamer roughly up against the counter top, hitting the tray of cookies. They fell to the floor with a crash, as balls of dough rolled away, but neither of them cared. Mello's hands snaked down Matt's body as they went up and under his shirt. Lifting it up and over his head and throwing it across the room. It had hit a lamp, which fell over and broke.

Twisting Matt's hardened nipple as he sucked and bit the other, drawing blood, mixing it with saliva. Matt gasped in lust as Mello did so to his trembling body. Lapping up all the blood, and continued to move downward.

"Ahh, Mell...N-not here..." Matt stuttered, as the blonde's head looked up at him. He sighed, a bit irritated, but Matt was right, since it was there, _first time_, it shouldn't be on the counter top in their kitchen. Mello then pushed him self off of Matt and dragged the dazed redheaded boy to Matt's bedroom.

Games and counsels where placed carelessly around the room. Items of clothing stung across the room, and hung over the huge computer chair in the corner. Mello stared in shock at how messy the gamers room was. Matt noticed this and pulled on the blondes arm, pulling him close and embracing him into a fight against dominance with their tounge.

"Ah Matt, Mello hissed in the others ear, as Matt sucked and bit his neck leaving marks on his perfect white skin. Matt couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Mello onto his bed, falling onto random particles of clothing. Mello looked up, lustfully at the younger man. Once again Matt bit and sucked on the elder's neck, cause him to moan, as the front of his leather pants to tighten.

"F-f-fuck Matt!" Mello cried as he felt him undoing his leather pants. Quickly peeling them off, Matt was pleased to see that the chocoholic was going commando. A smirk raised on his mouth as he took the blonde's member into his mouth. Taking it all in, he made sure not to leave any part of Mello. Mello grabbed onto the redheads hair and pushed him down harder on to his shaft. Matt gagged a little as he tasted the blonde's per-cum.

"M-mello" Matt coughed on this own saliva and per-cum. Mello noted how cute Matt looked and pulled him up into another deep kiss.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Mello whispered into the younger's ear as he grabbed the front of the others jeans. Matt Moaned and shook his head up and down. Slowly Mello undid the front of the gamers jeans and with one swift movement he pulled both his jeans, and his black boxers. Revealing his overly throbbing organ. Matt blushed as Mello stared at his naked body. Mello looked up and grinned a sly grin.

Placing three finger into the blonde's mouth, he sucked and lathered the three digits in his saliva. Pulling them out of his mouth he tackled Matt into another longing kiss as he placed his fingertips at his entrance. Putting one in, and then slowly placing in another, making scissoring movements stretching him out. Mello squirmed underneath the redheads body as he placed in the third finger. Hitting Mello's sweet sport, he gasped and groaned loudly, wanting more. Matt then pulled his fingers out, leaving Mello with a grunt of disappointment. Carefully he placed himself at the blonde's entrance, he wanted nothing more to just start slamming himself inside, but fear of hurting his beloved.

He pushed himself in, slowly letting himself adjust inside the older.

"Ah, your so tight Mello" Matt spoke as he began to push himself in farther, as Mello squirmed a bit underneath him.

"M-matt!" Mello cried as he stuttered the gamers name, "m-more, n-now!"

Matt began to thrust himself inside, a easy steady pace, gradually picking up the pace and slamming hard onto Mello's sweet spot. Mello Cried out, calling his friends name as he shook. Matt lifted the blondes legs up over his shoulders, positioning himself at a better angle. He was now hitting Mello's sweet spot with every thrust.

"I'm go-gonna c-come!" Matt Cried as he slammed himself inside Mello's trembling body. Snaking his hand down, he grabbed onto Mello's neglected member and stroked at the same pace as his thrusts. Matt soon came into Mello, as he as well came onto their chests. The gamer fell onto of the chocoholic, but being careful enough to not crush him. He pulled out and rolled onto his side.

Mello grunted, missing the warmth of Gamer. He curled up beside Matt, snuggling in the warmth of his body. Matt smiled and pulled Mello into his arms.

"I love you Mello" Matt whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Don't say embarrassing things stupid!" Mello grunted, but smiled on the redhead's chest.

"What we did was more embarrassing that saying that" Matt Chuckled, holding his new lover in his arms.

"Shut up!" Mello hissed, but still wore a huge grin.

"What are we gonna do about the oven?" Matt questioned.

"Worry about that later, right now just let me lay here with my lover" Mello replied, but soon realizing what he had said.

"I'm your lover, huh?" Matt smiled looking at Mello's face.

"S-shut up and let me s-sleep!" Mello stuttered, blushing as he hid his face on the gamers chest.

Matt smiled, pulling Mello closer to him as they fell asleep. He was now glad he never told Mello that he broke the oven.

**A/N – Alright... after having this for so long in my computer its finally done ! YES !...*high-fives oneself - SHOT*... Rate and review and tell me if you liked it or not :3**


End file.
